


New meanings

by Besania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, tananoya week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besania/pseuds/Besania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills for tananoya week.</p><p>Day 1 - Mutual pinning: "About the person I want by my side"</p><p>(Note: I'm probably not doing the rest of days. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New meanings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, i have no beta and I must admit that I kind of rushed this (I just /had/ to do something for tananoya week. The guilt wouldn't let me live with myself otherwise). 
> 
> Feedback and corrections are /really/ appreciated
> 
> [also i am not late.... i am fashionably late.]

_ Side A _

The first time he saw Noya ( _really saw him_ ) he's flying across the floor to save one of his spikes. The move, as effortless as it was impressive, burned itself in the backstage of Ryuu's mind, and would continue to repeat itself like a shadow show in the back of his consciousness every time he aimed for an unblockable spike, every time he saw Noya crouch in preparation to save his attack.

Noya had said that spikers belonged in the sky, while a libero's territory was the ground, protecting the team's back, but something about that statement felt inaccurate in Ryuu's mind. Or rather, it didn't do justice to the libero's nature, falling short of words that properly captured the essence of Noya's role. It had to be more.

"People with similar temperament", Saeko had told him once, "either get along terribly well or hate each-other's guts, there's no in-between". Ryuu thinks of her words and thinks that getting along is an understatement. He and Noya are in sync, to guess what the other is thinking comes almost intuitively to them; Ryuu is aware of Noya to the point that communication almost flows without the need of words that are said anyways for the joy of getting to hear each-other talk.

"If I wasn't meant to hate him, then I was meant to love him", he thinks, shivering at the finality of the idea. Such a thought, barely a phrase, felt bigger than himself and anything he had tried to condensate in words until then, which is why it was perfect. Anything related to Noya was always more than it appeared at first glance. Ryuu was sure that if souls could take a physical form, then a World wouldn't be enough to contain Noya's boundless spirit.

Noya's territory could have been the ground, as he put it, but there he was power, art in movement, pure energy that created paths were there were only obstacles and gave its all to get where he had to be. He was wild electricity, physical light, a one person storm that bellowed as he protected the team's court, effectively calling attention to himself and fulfilling the job when it was needed the most.

Noya was the same outside the court, the power different but jut as obvious and real. Ryuu found himself affected by Noya's magnetism just as much, if not more, gravitating towards him like he had no other choice. 

Noya was (and it was a bit embarrassing to put it that way but he couldn't think of more fitting words) majestic, a human Raijū commanding over his element.

Ryuu was glad he could always sense Noya's actions, for otherwise he wouldn't be able to look away.

 

_Side B_

The first time Noya saw Ryuu ( _really saw him_ )... no, it wasn't really like that. Almost bravely, Ryuu's temper called the attention onto himself, all loud courage, strong presence, flawed braggadocio; Ryuu was naked enthusiasm without apparent shame, impulse and intent mixed almost chaotically, a roughly crafted armour used to face a world to which he had to prove nothing more and nothing less than his worth.

There wasn't a moment where he really saw him because it wasn't a one time sudden revelation as much as the gradual understanding of the other that, slowly but steadily, settled itself with all the things that were obviously Ryuu

(Loud laughter, scary faces, over-dramatic celebrations.)

(Comfortable and fun conversations,  surprisingly caring attitude, honest admiration, will to overcome walls)

The heat on his hand that arrises as a response after he deflects a spiking ball grows little by little each day, as does the speed at which he asks his legs to propel him forward so he can get there before the spike reaches the floor. Noya's never been shy when it came to acknowledging his own virtues, and as cocky as it may be he knew from their first encounter that they were in different levels (where Noya had been Libero of the year, while Ryuu's team hadn't even made it far enough into any matches for him to show off anything). But Ryuu had never been one to give up, back down, and so when the day comes and the falling ball _burns_ the back of his fingers and bounces to somewhere completely undesired, all he can do is look up at the left-winger falling figure, not with surprise, but with quiet recognition and respect.

"Ryuu's soul is burning", he thinks one day, and the thought leaves him in awe. He had always recognized the unrivaled drive and contagiously strong mentality, had always let himself be swept along in the euphoric high that involved the two when they were together, but is that thought what ignites something within himself too-- For the first time he feels _consciously, fervently_ grateful to be on the side of the court that allowed him to see that fire, grow with it, serve the purpose that gained it time so it would continue to burn stronger and brighter each time-- as for the reasons why it changed from the usual quiet, intuitive gratitude, well, those were for him to keep safely guarded in the deepest parts of himself.

Some things that are easy for they're meant to be that way, some things need to be worked for and you take pride in them that way. Some things are put in your hands by fate's whims, and some things you snatch from fate's hands by means of stubbornness. Noya had never been one to passively accept the comings and goings of that which he held dear, no matter how natural and meant to be it felt, no matter how much they had unknowingly and silently worked to let it end that way. There was a fire he had rediscovered, that he wanted to keep close and protect.

He'd be there to see the end to which the road lead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm im not sure im happy with this hhhahaha. i'll probably read this again in a few day and regret everything.
> 
> i kind of played w the idea of tanaka and noya being kind of rivals when they first met each other, before their relationship evolves into the unashamed passionate love we all know they have for each other. but idk if i did it well.
> 
> what did i even do here i dont know.
> 
> please consider leaving a comment, i appreciate feedback and opinions So Very Much. 
> 
> thank you and i hope you enjoyed this even if just a little.


End file.
